Seth and Caleb's House Party
Seth and Caleb's House Party is an episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Plot Summary Seth and Caleb have a house party to celebrate their new house. Transcript * (episode starts with Seth and Caleb waking up in their new home) * Seth: Ah, it's so nice to have a home. Isn't it, Caleb? * Caleb: DONKEY CHANNEL! * Seth:...okay then. * Seth: I think we should celebrate. * Caleb: PARTY! * Seth: YEAH! Lets have a house party! * Caleb: OH YEAAAAAAH! * (Kool-Aid guy breaks through the wall) * Kool-Aid Guy: OH YEAAAAAH! * Seth: You're late. * Kool-Aid Guy: Sorry. I have a busy schedule. * Seth: You gonna pay for that hole in the wall? * (Bubble Transition to SpongeBob checking his mailbox) * SpongeBob: AN INVITATION? TO A PARTY? YEEEEEEEEE * (Patrick opens his rock) * Patrick: DID SOMEBODY SAY PARTY? * (Patrick falls into his house, then we cut to him checking his mail) * Patrick: I GOT ONE TOO! YAAAY! * SpongeBob: HORRAY! * SpongeBob: You hear that, Gary! Oh itss gonna be great! We're gonna go all night! * Patrick: AND THEN WE'LL SLEEP! * SpongeBob and Patrick: HORRAY! * Seth (seeing this from his window): Looks like they got the invitation! * (Bubble Transition to the party) * SpongeBob: WHO'S READY TO PARTY? * Patrick: I'M READY TO PARTY! SETH, ARE YOU READY TO PARTY? * Seth: I'M READY TO PARTY! CALEB, ARE YOU- * Squidward (from outside): WILL YOU BUFFOONS SHUT UP? * Seth: OK, let's stop. * SpongeBob: We must be early! Where are the guests? * Patrick: IN SPACE! * Seth: Uh...you are the only guests. * Patrick: What? Do it again! I wasntt looking! * Seth: And that boss crab guy. * Mr. Krabs: Mrs. Dollar, do you accept Mr. Buck to be your lovely wedded husband? * Seth (whispering): His relationship with money is kinda weird... * Mr. Krabs: WHO DARE INSULT ME MONEY? * (quiet breaks out) * Mr. Krabs: That's what I thought ye said. Now mind your own business ye scurvy scallywags! * SpongeBob: ooooookaaaayyy...Let's start to party! * Seth: And i know just how! * (Seth puts in the Stadium Rave CD, and the music starts playing) * SpongeBob: OH BOY! I LOVE THIS SONG! * (The floor becomes a dance floor, and Patrick starts break dancing but does the splits) * Patrick: YEOOW! * (Everyone starts dancing while Patrick keeps doing the splits, until Caleb stops the music) * Seth: Caleb! Why did you stop the music? * Caleb: Because I have something even better. * (puts the Goofy Goober song into the player, and the music starts) * SpongeBob and Patrick: GOOFY GOOBER? * (The two bust into their goofy goober clothes and start dancing) * Seth: This is idiotic. We should stop. * Caleb: WHAT? WHY DONT YOU LIKE GOOFY GOOBERS? * Seth: *sigh* I'm going upstairs. * SpongeBob: Okay! Come back! * Patrick: Whee! This is the best party ever! * Seth (upstairs): Ugh. This is the worst party ever. * (timecard) Narrator: 5 HOURS LATER... * (We see Seth asleep upstairs, and then we go downstairs where we see SpongeBob, Patrick and Caleb groggily still dabcing and singing along) * SpongeBob: I'M...A...GOOFY...GOOBER...YEAH! * Patrick: YOU'RE...A....GOOFY...GOOBER...YEAH! * Caleb: WE'RE...ALL...GOOFY...GOOBERS...YEAH! * SpongeBob, Patrick and Caleb: GOOFY...GOOFY...GOOBERS...YEah... * (Everyone passes out and falls asleep, then we cut to the outside of the house where goofy goober peanuts howl with laughter)Category:EpisodesCategory:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! EpisodesCategory:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1Category:Written Episodes Category:2015